


Realm of Ruin

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, Jedi, M/M, Slash, StarWarsAu, Starwars - Freeform, Stormtrooper, The Force, Whump, non-con, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Lord Momin is a cruel manipulator, who takes advantage of Luke’s lingering emotional vulnerability after Vader’s death. NSFW, Non-con.





	Realm of Ruin

Note- This one shot is a salient exploration of one of the most “explicit” moments in the story “His Will.” It ties in to the original story but it was also designed to be a stand alone one- shot that any Luke Skywalker fan could casually drop in on without getting involved in the web of the backstory. So basically for * ahem*... convenience.

 

 

“ So, you have gone against my wishes. I explicitly forbade you from contacting other force users!”A wave of white hot rage crashed into Luke through their force link. 

“No-I didn’t!” Luke’s heart sank as he sensed Momin’s displeasure with him. 

“You little whore!” Momin screamed. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. How could he show Momin that he had only meant quiet Leia’s worry over him? To reassure her so she wouldn’t come looking for him? 

“Don’t make excuses, Skywalker! You lied to me.“ Luke cringed when Momin called him by his last name. The harsh words felt like daggers in his heart; and the pain was only amplified by the intimacy of their bond. The ferocity of Momin’s rage was overwhelming, and unexpected. It swept through Luke like a river of lava, scalding his senses. Suddenly Momin’s hand shot out towards Luke, tightening his thumb and index finger. Luke stumbled back as Momin’s invisible fingers closed around his neck. Sinking to the floor in shock and dismay, gripping his throat, he choked out,

“Momin, please! I didn’t mean to-” Wild fear set in as Luke began to grasp the depths of Momin’s anger, the seriousness of the situation.

“I will not tolerate dishonesty from you, Luke. You have betrayed my trust, and there will be consequences. ” Momin abruptly released his force grip. His fiery glare extinguished, quickly replaced by an icy, soulless expression. 

Luke gasped as air flooded his lungs. Disoriented, he struggled to his knees. Coughing and gagging he tried to use the Force to steady himself. No one had ever force-choked him before, not even Palpatine. 

Before Luke could recover enough to speak, a squad of stormtroopers swarmed around him. Momin must have summoned them, he realized as they shoved him roughly to his feet. Panic began to rise in Luke. They were going to take him back to the detention cell! Just the thought of being cut off from the force again was nauseating. How could Momin treat him this way after...after everything Luke had given? He felt the power of the Force surging inside him, ready to come to his aid, should he choose to spring to action. 

Momin knew Luke was strong enough to match him if he truly applied his full potential. Was this a test? To see if he would call upon the Dark Side to defend himself? Even so, he and Momin were so evenly matched there was no way to predict the outcome of a direct contest between them. But Luke didn’t want to fight Momin. He would not allow himself to use the Dark Side to assist his escape.

Why? Luke plunged the question through their bond, determined to reach Momin’s inner mind. If only Luke could make him understand that he was still loyal! There was no answer. Reaching out further, Luke grasped for the older man’s now-familiar presence. I already promised I would stay- Please, forgive me! He silently hated himself for begging, for longing to have their connection back.

But Momin rejected him, sharply clamping down his own barriers. Luke was utterly shut out. Panic gave way to terror as Luke realized Momin’s mental walls were impenetrable. The emptiness of Momin’s missing link stung like a slap to the face. Luke felt his strength shatter.

“Momin! PLEASE!” He shouted as the guards began to drag him away. But Momin had turned his back, his mind completely locked to Luke. I’m sorry! He implored one last time. Cold silence answered as the turbolift doors slid shut. 

. . .

The familiar emptiness of the black detention cell was vast, and daunting. Cut off from the force once again, Luke was left alone with his inner thoughts. As the hours marched on, the initial shock of Momin’s fury wore off, and was now replaced by bitter despair. For the first time in his life, Luke felt dead inside after Momin’s stringent rejection. He hugged his knees; knowing that Momin could kill him now. There was no going back. He could only hope that Momin would change his mind, that he would come to understand. 

His empty hand ached for his lightsaber. Luke didn’t even know where it was anymore. He’d allowed Momin to manipulate him into giving up his most important possession, the key to his survival. How did I let this happen? Am I truly this pathetic? He felt naked, wretched and defenseless. Even so, Luke still longed to have their bond back. It was a humiliating debasement, to be so desperate for Momin’s favor. But now he was shrouded in cold stony silence instead, locked in the force-shielded cell.

Without warning the door slid open. Luke immediately tensed up as a crowd of four stormtroopers, lead by Kor, entered the cell. Kor smiled menacingly when the door sealed shut, his dark eyes sparkling. Luke shivered in fright, for he’d sensed Kor’s aggression towards him several times before. But back then he’d been under Momin’s protection. 

“Well look what we have here, boys!” The leering smile turned into a sneer as Kor crossed his arms with self satisfaction.

“It’s Momin’s little slut.”

Luke’s eyes widened and his stomach clenched. Does he know? Even without the Force, Luke sensed Kor’s gleeful determination. It felt as if a pent up savagery had finally been unleashed, ready to strike out with abandon. Cold realization crystalized inside Luke as one of the stormtroopers strode over and yanked him off the bench. 

“Hey, Cutie,” The trooper wrapped a heavy armored arm around Luke, pulling him in close.

“Are you gonna beg for me the way you did for Lord Momin?”

“What? No! It’s not like that!” Luke tried to pull himself free. Cruel laughter echoed around him. The stormtrooper chuckled and shoved Luke into the middle of the room, where he’d be surrounded. Luke frantically wracked his mind for a way out, for any possible escape. Momin?!! He tried to scream into the force, to somehow break through the force shield. No response, still. Kor approached him, deliberately sizing him up in front of the others. 

“I must admit, Lord Momin does have good taste.” Suddenly, Kor’s closed fist punched Luke squarely in the face, sending him reeling to the floor. Pain exploded behind his eyes and his mind raced, trying to comprehend Kor’s words. 

“He’s kept you longer than usual. I’ve been waiting for him to grow tired of you, so we can finally have our turn.” More snickers came from the crowd around Luke.

“Wait- you don’t understand-” Luke tried to protest. Kor immediately silenced him with another blow to the mouth. Then he reached down to drag Luke to his feet again.

“You didn’t think you were the only one, did you Boy? Ha!” Kor threw back his head and laughed aloud. 

“No, my master has a penchant for blonde little whores like you!” He grabbed the collar of Luke’s shirt and drew him in for a hard, bloody kiss. The intensity of Kor’s rough embrace was foreboding, like a promise of terrors to come. Luke felt himself sinking into misery as hot, sour breath whispered coarsely in his ear.

“My father always shares his slaves with me.” Your father? New questions flooded Luke’s mind, cutting through the overwhelming dread sweeping over him. Before he could speak one of the other guards came up behind him and pointed the end of a blaster to the side of his head. Strong hands started pushing Luke inexorably to his knees.

“Oh, so he didn’t tell you?” Kor jeered, unfastening his pants to reveal his hardened member. His cold black eyes narrowed as he peered down at his helpless victim. As their eyes locked, a sickening flash of recognition dawned on Luke.

“That’s right, Blondie.” Kor nodded, sensing Luke’s horror. “I am his clone. One hundred percent identical. How do you like Lord Momin now? ” Kor dug his thick fingers into handfuls of Luke’s golden hair, pulling him towards his exposed crotch. 

“Didn’t think he would let us use you like this, did you?” The stormtrooper at Luke’s back pushed him forward, a reminder that noncompliance would have deadly consequences. He resisted the urge to bite down as Kor shoved his thick, dripping cock in his mouth.

“Ahh, that’s nice... What a good little slut my father’s chosen,” Kor mocked as he slowly pushed himself in all the way. Sweat trickled down Luke’s brow as Kor began thrusting harder. Luke fought back against the tears smarting in his eyes. He was resolved not to give Kor the satisfaction of begging for mercy. But he couldn’t stop himself from gagging on the meaty organ pounding the back of his throat. Struggling to breathe between desperate sobs and each new onslaught, Luke finally tried to resist. But Kor was relentless. He tightened his grasp of Luke’s hair and slammed in harder.

“What- Skywalker can’t take a dick? We’ll have to fix that, won’t we boys?” Cheers erupted inside the cell.

“Give it to him, Kor!” One of the stormtroopers called out.

But instead of speeding up to finish, Kor unexpectedly stopped, and slowly pulled his cock out of Luke’s mouth. A mix of pre cum and saliva dribbled from the red, swollen head. Luke’s stomach turned and he almost retched. Somehow he knew his punishment wasn’t over yet. Worse, Luke recognized this was exactly what Lord Momin wanted. For Luke to be irrevocably devastated; vanquished, body and mind. And subjugated by his own clone, no less. 

Once again Kor dragged Luke to his feet, and threw him up against a cold steel wall.

“I think it’s time you learned some respect, boy. “ Kor growled in Luke’s ear. He pressed his erection against Luke’s back, signaling his intention. Kor’s crushing weight pushed him almost flush against the wall. Without the Force, Luke was no match for the clone’s physical prowess, and the other troopers would surely step in if needed. There was no escape. At least Vader or Obi-Wan couldn’t see his disgraceful degradation, since he was cut off from the force. Or maybe they can see. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long now.” Kor whispered gruffly. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as one of the other guards ripped his pants down. Wishing he could disappear forever, he tried to imagine himself somewhere else, any other place than here in the cell. Strangely, Luke found himself momentarily envisioning the old moisture farm, baking in the Tattooine desert. The only place he’d ever truly felt love, with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They never would have wanted this for him. 

Tears now spilled wantonly down his cheeks as Kor firmly grabbed his hips, pulling them back. Momin, please… Luke couldn’t help trying one last time. But deep, searing pain brought him back to reality. Luke yelped as Kor roughly slid his slippery wet cock inside of him. So this was what Momin thought he deserved. Punishment beyond imagination. Kor’s strong legs began pumping rhythmically; he was fucking Luke fully and deeply now. 

“You like that Blondie? Huh?! Say it!” Drowning in humiliation, Luke just wanted to please Kor, so it could all be over. 

“Yes… ” Luke tried to comply, but he could barely speak to answer. The fucking stopped for a split second.

“Yes WHAT?” Luke moaned as Kor brutally penetrated him all the way to the hilt.

“Y-yes, Sir,” he managed to sob.

“That’s better.” Kor increased his speed and intensity once again, clearly racing towards his own climax now. As the thick, hairy body thrust and heaved against him, the rest of Luke’s surroundings began to fade away. The unfeeling metal walls, the claps and jeers of the military audience, his own tortured wails, it all drained away from his consciousness. He became lost in each thrust driving into him, in a sickening mixture of pleasure and pain. Momin’s little slut. Luke couldn’t tell if he was remembering Kor’s words or hearing Lord Momin’s voice in his head. But it was true, and nothing else mattered. 

Kor’s breathing came harder, and faster now. The end was near. Sweat dripped onto Luke’s naked back as the hulking clone forcefully smashed into him over and over. Finally the fucking slowed, and Kor grabbed Luke’s shoulders, shuddering and groaning loudly as he came. Relief swept over Luke as Kor released hot spurts of semen inside him. Then Kor’s iron grip released him, and the cock inside him slid out. Finally it was over. 

Luke fell to the floor, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, trying to shut the world out. His head swam, and his eyes stung from tears and sweat. At least it was over, and he’d survived, even without the Force. Finally they would leave him alone. As Luke struggled to catch his breath, the same stormtrooper from before stepped away from the group and removed his helmet. Kor backed away, leaving Luke alone. The trooper approached him, and slowly knelt down beside him. A white armored arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“The fun’s not over yet, Cutie,” he murmured. Luke winced as a hot, slimy tongue deliberately wriggled into his ear. The trooper groaned and stroked his swelling crotch. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
